


Caught Pink Handed

by Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, Hecate is Sus, One Shot, Suspected Cheating, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi/pseuds/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi
Summary: Hades and Persephone had been married for less than a year, sadly she has to go off to the mortal realm where she stays for 6 months a year. Hecate suspected Hades to be sad during this time, but she notices something, he's seemingly happy. As his attitude catches her attention more and more; she decides to investigate Hades. Not wanting to ruin her 2 millennia friendship, she does so discretely, but when she finds incriminating evidence of a possible affair, she decides to confront him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Caught Pink Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing a cute/funny little short one shot of Hades and Persephone and I thought of the perfect one lol. Enjoyyyy

Hecate remember the departure of Persephone, it was emotional seeing her leave, over the past couple years, they had become close. After hades and Persephone had married, Demeter had threatened to rain terror upon the mortal realm unless Persephone was returned to her, they were able to make a compromise, 6 months in the mortal realm and 6 months in the underworld. After the compromise Hades and Persephone were devastated, she didn't want to be away from her newly wed husband, and Hades could bare the thought of being away from his queen for 6 months a year. After her birthday, she was escorted to the mortal realm by Hades and Hecate. She watched them shed tears and hold each other, pulling away with a sob. Demeter went to grab Persephone went Persephone snapped, her hair grew red vines quickly, her hair became weightless as it floated, her eyes were blood red and she yelled at her mother to not touch her. Hades pulled her into his chest and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, her hair fell and her vines were replaced with red roses, ambrosia, and purple hyacinth. Love, reciprocating love, and sorrow. Hecate softly cried for her friends. Persephone and Hades reluctantly release each other, he cupped her face tenderly and placed a kiss that poured emotion into her, so much that she glowed a bright pink. Demeter was astonished. a Flower crown had appeared on Hades head; tulips, daffodils, and red roses. Declaration of love, singular love, and an I love you. Hecate learned the language of flowers in the mortal realm when she visited, the same visit where hades met Persephone... the start of their love. Stepping away from each other, a Pomelia grew in his handkerchief pocket, he smiled sadly at her, tears were still streaming. Demeter tried to speak, but Persephone looked at her with so much hatred, she shut her mouth. She held the look of such guilt on her face. She had never seen Hades and Persephone's love on display, considering she refused to attend their wedding. Hecate knew Demeter realized her royal fuck up, but since she made such a threat, Zeus had gotten involved and made the decree of the 6 months compromise, therefore he couldn't go back on his word. Hades left with Hecate and as soon as they were back in the underworld, he fell to his knees and sobbed. Her heart broke. Hades took the weekend off. When he returned, he looked... ecstatic... confusion ran through her.  
This was the same man who was on his knees sobbing just 12 hours before. Hecate knew something was up.

"Hey, you look surprisingly up beat. What's going on?" she asked, its not like she wanted him to be sad, but it was so strange, how could she not question it? He froze and stumbled with his word.  
"I- um- I -wha- What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, nothing going on here." His voice cracked as he tried to cover his ass with a horrible lie, Hecate rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever, at least your not crying anymore."

The days passed and he would come to work sometimes late, or during the day he would randomly come out of his office with his hair tussled, tie done sloppily, and his shirt partially untucked. Hecate just though maybe he was jacking off in his office, which was gross to think about, but didn't think much of it considering his wife was gone. But then other things started to happen. Hades would abruptly hang up while on phone calls during the day, he started locking his office, which he never did unless he was with Persephone, and she had caught him coming out of supply closets and other unused rooms randomly through the day with the same roughed up appearance. Dred filled her body. He wouldn't do that, surely he would cheat on the one woman he would throw his kingdom away for, right? His excuses were more and more lazy and just didn't make sense. She had known Hades for 2 millennia and never out of any of his partners, did he cheat on them, while most either cheated on him or cheated on others with him, he himself never did so. 

Hecates head was spinning, before she made any accusations, she needed proof. She felt almost like a stalker but there way no way she was just going to let him cheat on Persephone if that was what he was doing, she may have been his longest and first friend, but She knew the pain that it could possibly cause to Persephone. She had tried following him around, but he always locked the door after himself, making it almost impossible to get evidence without revealing her investigation. Hecate thought hard about different options before realizing they had nearly 6,000 cameras through out the 4 towers. Perfect.

She trailed him through the cameras and while there were certain blind spots, she could always spot him. She watched as he went to the old Shades library in Tower one, no one had been there in year since they had rebuilt it in Tower 2. It also had some of the older camera's so once he entered that section, the cameras were black and white, taking any color away from the screen. She grunted. She watched intensely as he checked around before heading to the very back, a damn blind spot, the only thing she could see was part of his head and shoulder. She watched what little she could see, he kept bending down before his once clothed shoulder was bare. She gasped.

"No, he wouldn't." Then she saw it. A small petite leg hanging over his shoulder, She could see it bouncing around. She knew he was having sex with someone. "Maybe its a sex doll.' She didn't want to believe what she was seeing, looking for any hope of his innocents, but then a hand reached up and pulled his hair. Hecate was fuming. She stared at the celling, tears pooled her eyes. "You fucking idiot. How could you! Fucking Gaia!" She threw the folder in front of her, on the floor. She went to close the camera when she saw Hades looking around as he continued, his eyes made contact with the camera, it was like he knew she was watching. The prick had the audacity to smile and turn back to whoever he was with. She closed the tab. Anger seethed out of her. The day was almost over so she planned on confronting him the next day. It had only been 2 weeks since Persephone left, she had sent Hecate letters telling her how much she missed her and how much she missed Hades. And yet here was this asshole only 2 weeks in and cheating on her.

She left for the day and drank heavily that night. Getting up sucked knowing what she was about to do, and knowing the aftermath was not something she welcomed. She got dressed and headed to work. She checked in with reception to see if Hades was there, but he was late. She groaned, telling her to inform her when he got there and when he took his lunch. As much as she wanted to yell at him first thing in the morning, she had a conference to attend to. The entire time she was zoned out. Questioning herself. How would she address the situation 'He dick I know you're cheating on Persephone, how about you don't do that.' She thought to her self and shook her head. Heading to her office, she plopped down and held her head in her hands. 

"He needs to realize that what he's doing is not okay, don't back out, you can do this." Her head filled with images of a broken Persephone if she ever found out. She shook her head, then her phone rang. 

"Hello?"  
"Hello Lady Hecate, hades got in about an hour ago, but you were still in a meeting. I just wanted you to know that he was taking his lunch and gave specific orders to not be disturbed until he said other wise."  
"Thank you Nellie." Hecate stood up and walked with anger flowing through her bones. Undoubtedly, her eyes were glowing, and she knew she had a fiery aura around her. She marched up to his office, passing his receptionist.

"I'm sorry lady Hecate, but his majesty gave strict orders no-"  
"I know, continue with what he said, we just need to have a chat." She smiled gruesomely, terrifying his new receptionist. She tried the door, but it was locked. She fazed in and as she appeared, Hades was startled and pulled himself closely to the desk. His lips looked swollen and his shirt was unbuttoned. 

"H-Heacate! Uhhh what are you doing in her? I told my recept-"

"I know, but we have more pressing matters to talk about than you taking your lunch, which is interesting because you don't seem to be eating."

"W-well I was about to-"

"Cut the bullshit, I know. I know what you've been doing. And it stops right here, right now. You had the nerve to consistently lie to me and make up bullshit excuses for the past 2 weeks, you really think I would just let you get away with what you're doing?!?!" She spat fire at him, she knew her teeth were sharpened. He paled and she saw his eyes go red.

"How did you find out?" His ridiculous question blew her bubble.  
"How? HOW?! THAT'S YOU FUCKING RESPONSE?!? WHAT IN GAIA'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She shouted at him and she watched him flinch, any other time she would have apologized, but this was where she drew the line. "Oh um I don't know maybe because i caught you on numerous occasions coming out of supply closets and unused rooms looking like you do right now, and oh well I also caught you on fucking camera!" He paled more, he looked almost as light as the blue sky.

"Look Hecate, I know its probably not the best place to do those sort of things, but I mean it's not as bad as you make it out to be." She froze, her eye twitched.

"Not as bad. NOT AS BAD! HOW IS YOU CHEATING ON YOUR FUCKING WIFE NOT AS BAD?!?! What the fuck is wrong with you! You've always prided yourself at not being like Zeus, yet here you are doing the exact same things, except at least Zeus was married for a couple year before he started. I'm disgusted with you!" Confusion ran through Hades face?

"Cheating on Persephone? Wha-"

"SHUT UP! Now you're going to listen to me, you're going to stop fucking around with whatever nymph bitch you found, and you're going to tell Persephone what you've been doing. Now you can either let her divorce you, or you can beg for forgiveness for the rest of your life and pray she won't divorce you. Do not make me be the one to tell her." Hecate's words were sharp and precise. 

"Hecate, I think you're a little confuse-"

"STOP IT! You can't talk your way out of this! How could you do this! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO PERSEPHONE!" She slammed her hands on his desk, causing him to flinch again. She looked behind the desk to find lingerie and discarded clothes. Her eyes locked with Hades he went to speak again before she cut him off. "Is there someone under your desk right now? " Her voice shook.

"Hecate-'

"Answer the fucking question!" 

"Yes, but it's not what you th-"

"I swear to fucking Gaia if she doesn't get her shit and leave in the next five seconds, I'm going to flip this fucking desk over. I don't care that you're both naked, just get her out now!' Hades paused before trying to speak, but she slammed her hand down. 

"NOW!" Hades chair was pushed back, a head popped out, covering his manhood, out crawled the one person she wasn't expecting. Turned around and locked eyes with her before awkwardly smiling.

"Heyyyyy, um so..." Hecate felt like her brain just imploded. 

"P-persephone?!?" She was butt naked, standing between Hades legs. Hades peaked his head around her and smiled awkwardly as well. 

"Suprissseee!" Hades said while doing jazz hands. 

"H-how, when, what?!?! How are you here?!?!' Persephone shifted a little, before Hecate realized maybe she should cover up a little. "Um Let me turn around for a sec so you guys can cover yourselves for a second." She spun around and heard a little shuffling. 

"You're okay now." Persephone was wrapped in Hades blazer and Hades had his boxers back on with Persephone sitting in his lap, most likely covering his erection. 

"Okay so how and why are you hear, won't your mom like threaten to kill the mortal realm again?"

"So after I left two weeks ago, I was in my room in the Mortal Realm and um.. really wanted to see Hades. " Hecate caught her implication and nodded at the blushing goddess infront of her. " And well all of a sudden I fizzled out and plop, there I was dropping on top of a crying Hades in the middle of the night. We both freaked out before realizing what happened. So, that night I began fazing to Hades, since I already knew his daily routine, I knew where he would be at work, so I would faze to him anytime I could get away from Mama, or at night time, or early in the mornings. We've been sneaking around finding different places to.. um.. hang out. " Hecate snorted at her terminology. She saw Hades holding Persephone lovingly, watching her speak and looking adorningly at her. Hecate's anger was replaced with warmth. "We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep it discrete, but clearly you saw it as something else."

"I-... I'm just shocked is all, I was trying to figure out a way to handle the after math and just so many different possibilities ran through my head, but this... this was not one of them..." Hades laughed a little, and she looked up at her oldest friend and smiled sadly. "Hades... I'm so sorry for yelling at you and for comparing you to Zeus, and just for my overall behavior, that was unacceptable."

"Oh no, no, Hecate, if anything I should be thanking you, If I really was cheating on Persephone, which would never happen... EVER... I would want you to react in that exact way. I'd rather be swallowed by Kronos and rot there than ever even thinking of possibly cheating on Persephone." Hecate and Persephone both stilled at his word, they both knew the effect Kronos had on him and the nightmares he had, so hearing him say that applauded them. You could feel the sincerity in his words. Persephone turned around to cup his face. 

"Oh Aidoneus, "she watched as he shivered at the name and his pupils darken and grow. " My love, my king, I know you would never do anything like that, I'm too amazing to cheat on." Hades and Hecate both laughed. Persephone smiled adorningly at him and kissed him softly before Hades whispered in her ear. Hecate watched as Persephone's eye blew wide and heard her gasp. Forsythia, Sprig of white Tendrils Ivy, and red poppy's sprouted atop her head. Anticipation, Anxious to please, and pleasure. Persephone's cheeks were a deep magenta and she wiggled in Hades lap, a strangled sound coming from her throat, Hades groaned when she did so. The smell of honey and nectar filled the air, and Hecate blushed almost as dark as Persephone did. 

"Okay guys, ew come on I'm still here, at least wait until I leave." Hades and Persephone looked apologetically at her.

"Sorry" The both said simultaneously. 

"I'm gonna take the rest of the week off, you can't say anything, you guys fucked with my brain too much for the past two weeks." She turned to walk out before Hades called to her.  
"Wait... you're not going to tell Demeter right?" Worry held both their faces and she watched as Hades held the small goddess closer to him. She smiled.

"Of course not, I'm just glad it's not what I thought it was, I- " She paused. "I cried when I thought you had really cheated on her, I was so appalled, but this was a definite pleasant surprise. " Hades and Persephone's worry turned to an almost pained look.

"I'm sorry we kept this from you, I didn't think it could have affected you in the way it did, you know what, take the next too weeks off, for the two weeks of headaches we gave you, its a paid vacation with a bonus, I know money can't solve everything, but I'm sor-"

"I'll definitely take that offer, well I let you guys get back to your dirty deeds, I must be off with my new vacation and money. Auf Weidersehen!" The couple laughed as Hecate fazed out. 

"So... I think you have job to finish little goddess." He gripped her hips and ground her into his still very prominent erection. He growled in her ear and she mewled. Persephone stood up and slid off the jacket, fully nude again. She dropped to her knees and pulled at his boxers to free him once more.

"Mmmm Yes Your majesty." And with that she took him into her mouth. A groan filled the air. 

As Persephone sucked off her king, an email appear on the screen, it was from Demeter. 

'Hello Hades, I struggle saying this, but I was wrong about you... you aren't anything like what I thought. While I can't get Zeus to revoke his order, I hopefully can make life easier for you and Korecob. Maybe I can build a home for Persephone for when she's staying here, and allow you free visitation to her. And Perhaps she can take the weekends off and go to the underworld. I regret everything... I had never seen Persephone look at anyone the way she looks at you, sadly my revelation was short lived. I missed your guy's wedding and didn't even get to walk her down the aisle. I can't go back in time, but maybe we can arrange a small second wedding here in the mortal realm, especially since I kind of made your wedding stressful. I apologize, I've realized in these 2 weeks how much you mean to her. Continue to make her happy. 

Sincerely Demeter.'


End file.
